Reeve
Reeve are a race of anthropomorphic cat people native to Rotan. The Reeve are biologically distinct from the cat Animans of Alderis, having evolved from a primitive desert-dwelling catlike ancestor thousands of years ago. Though the Reeve thrive in drier warmer climates they can live nearly anywhere provided they are kept sufficiently warm through additional clothing. Biology Reeve's evolution in desert and grassland provide few opportunities for water. Because water would be scarce for roughly half a year, Reeve had to become efficient in their water intake. Reeve's kidneys are so efficient they can process out water from the blood of their meals and even toxins that would kill most mortals. The venom of a typical cobra or the poison of a potent cactus all fail to kill Reeve. Because of this Reeve do not have to drink as much fluids as other races as long as they have food that isn't purely dry for meals, such as fruits, vegetables, or flesh. Because of this adaptation, Reeve are largely ominvorous and their diets varied. Reeve have eyes perfectly suited for the dawn and dusk and have fair vision in the dark. During the day Reeve often avoid going outside as the light can be very irritating to them. Neon light tends to cause headaches in Reeve and many who spent too much time in the daylight can easily find themselves in dire need of glasses. The fur of a Reeve is commonly short and soft and in varieties of brown, orange, striped, or black. There are rare Reeve that sport odd mutations like long fur, white fur, or bald. Of the variances the bald Reeve are considered the most bizarre, liable for public ridicule in regards to their unusual appearance. Unlike other Reeve bald variances must wear clothing that protects their sensitive skin from the sun, as they are liable to burn very easily. Culture The Reeve operates on a hierarchy system where social status is denoted by specific positions. Family matriarchs are one of the most important figures of the Rotanese Reeve, followed by the allied citystate representatives. Social Cues Reeve are not terribly emotive in public or prefer to keep their feelings close to their vests. An alarmed Reeve will stare unblinking at the source of discomfort, their fur puffing up to signal their feeling of unease. Reeve do not smile easily, though they often can be mistaken for smiling when they are simply 'tasting' the air for information about their environment or an individual scent. Reeve are capable of crying and weep when emotionally distressed. Reeve show affection and aggression through body language. A Reeve gently bumping into another isn't considered rude but an informal casual greeting similar to a handshake. Reeve who rub cheeks are viewed as romantically involved, the gesture similar to kissing in human culture. A soft headbutt is also a positive gesture, meant more for family than romantic lovers. The Reeve's tail can be used for great insult either for good or bad. If a Reeve rubs their tail on another's face it is an invitation for sex, which is a very rude gesture entirely inappropriate anywhere except private moments. For aggression a Reeve often will hold their tail straight up and puff it out. A puffy Reeve is not one to be trifled with. Reeves can growl gutterally to also show anger but in times of possible violence a Reeve's fluffy tail is a dead giveaway to how serious the situation is. These cues are wholly ancient Reeve customs and since the alliances with Rotan and exposure to human culture Reeve have adopted mannerisms from humanity to use in daily interaction. Humanoid manner of social cues are readily found closer to the borders of Rotan and the Kobold mountains but traditional customs are found closer to the western border. Family All matters of the home are entirely matriarchal in design and forge out the future of the Reeve. Families, or prides, pass down their family name from mother to daughter while male Reeve inherit the family name of the female mate they bond to. Traditionalists practice polygamy, one female taking on several husbands to diversify her pride and children. Cultural shifts gave rise to monogamy in Reeve society and the practice is more common in the citystates than other marriage arrangements. Sexuality is not questioned by the Reeve, a popular conception regarding sexuality being that it's private business. Families are led by the most capable individual of any gender as long as they can perform duties benefiting the family itself. Fashion Despite a respected place in Reeve society, female Reeve do not adorn themselves with much to denote their status. Female Reeve favor colorful loose clothing and beads to wear and important female Reeve often have more beads or rarer fabrics they wear. Male Reeve wear sturdier clothing for farming or hunting and sport a wrapped turban over their heads. While modern Reeve often forego an ostentatious display, traditionalists consider them differently. To a traditionalist the turban denotes a male Reeve's status; the larger and more ornately decorated the turban the more successful and respected the male Reeve is. It is possible that a male Reeve who has vast wealth or prestige will have a turban so large and heavy he cannot move and require assistance to go anywhere. The practice still exists but in small sects of Reeve culture as the turban's weight is considered too much a burden to shoulder. Economy Reeve's homes in the grasslands and desert leave their agriculture limited. The soil is not as verdant and rich as Rotan's, nor as full of resources at the kobold mountains. Most Reeve in the business of agriculture make do with ranches or farms growing a native rodent species for consumption that closely resembles fat kangaroo. In the deserts Toctic cactus is harvested annually for its juice, which Reeve drink as much as humans enjoy wine. The deserts house oil wells which are pumped and processed by Reeve for sale in Rotan and elsewhere, typically Mo'Gallile or Rhyst. Male and female Reeve can participate in any jobs benefitting their pride provided they are qualified. Law Matters of Reeve rule are officially staffed by a council of elders. The council is a vestigal part of Reeve society, long since lost real importance in favor of militia rule. Direct rank of command is left entirely in militia rank and city guard, with law erring toward vigilante justice. For misdemeanors, those considered guilty are beaten. For egregious crimes a perpetrator is likely to be killed. This disorganized system has allowed organized crime to flourish in the city states. Officially exile is supposed to be the ultimate punishment of Reeve prides. The exiled individual is stripped of their pride name and banished from Reeve city-states. The conditions to become exiled used to be for egregious crimes such as murder. However after alliance with Rotan, exile occurs once three rules are broken by an individual Reeve. A Reeve who murders three times and a Reeve who steals three times are treated equally in terms of exile in Reeve law. Marks of breaking the law are indicated by notches in a Reeve's left ear. If a Reeve has three notches they are exiled. Due to the extreme nature of the three strike system the elders throw out exile command for any infraction. This has an unusual affect on Reeve society; if a Reeve still has their family name by midlife they are considered to be outrageously shifty or disgustingly lawful. Only the threat of punishment via the militant systems acts as a deterrent to the Reeve community. Reeve unwilling to risk being killed for the crimes they commit in the Reeve citystates often elect to leave Rotan and live elsewhere in the world than risk execution in their homeland. History By the nature of Reeve families distinct separations came about from Reeve as a whole which built the foundations of the current city state system. Afterwards, the Reeve collected male representatives to act as advisors and voices for each individual pride and the newly minted country of Rotan. The pride communities had been mistakenly named as 'city-states' by the Rotan neighbors and the name 'Allied Reeve Citystate' or the ARC province stuck. Traditions fell to the wayside and the Reeve's previously rigid system relaxed after the end of their golden age. Reeve do not concern with the fashion of war, their society instead focusing on the mutual development of the prides and success of the Reeve citystates. Upon the dissappearance of all traces of civilization or people in Rotan in December 2017, a movement of Reeve outside of Rotan begin their pilgrimages back to their homeland to rebuild their lost societies. In times of hardship the Reeve seek to return home... Notable Reeve *Bahamut: Prominent in 2burb arc *Rakado: Prominent in Slavery Arc as a professional slaver, the richest Reeve in Rigel Prima (now) and one of three prominent Reeve in the Allied Reeve Citystate. *Jaycee Monja: Head of New Belfast port in Rotan, one of the three prominent Reeve of Rotan following the disappearance of the country's population and infrastructure. Category:Lore Category:Species